


Toulouse

by dannywelsh



Category: The Aristocats (1970), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, lol ja keine ahnung was hier passiert ist
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannywelsh/pseuds/dannywelsh
Summary: Toulouse mag nicht mehr auf seine Mutter hören. Und O'Malley ist auch doof. Und zwei Geschichten vermischen sich.
Kudos: 2





	Toulouse

“Nein, Mama, ich will aber nicht!” beschwerte sich der rötliche Kater und drehte sich von seiner Mutter weg. In den letzten Wochen war er um einiges gewachsen und stand größer als noch zuvor. Er war nicht mehr das kleine Kind, um welches Duchesse sich kümmern musste und er hatte es ganz gehörig satt, wie eines behandelt zu werden. 

“Jetzt rede doch nicht so mit deiner Mutter”, miaute O’Malley. Seine Stimme war ruhig und freundlich, doch irgendwo konnte Toulouse einen Hauch der Frustration raushören. Das machte ihn wütend. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden erwachsenen Katzen so taten, als sei er nicht in der Lage, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Verdammt noch einmal, er war doch ganz eindeutig alt genug, sein eigenes Fell zu putzen und brauchte nicht seine Mutter, um ihm über den Kopf zu lecken. 

Und überhaupt - wieso glaubte O’Malley, dass er hier irgendetwas zu bestimmen hatte? Mittlerweile bereute es Toulouse geradezu, dass er so einfach und freudig zugestimmt hatte, den Straßenkater mit in ihre Familie aufzunehmen. 

“Du kannst mir gar nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe”, murmelte Toulouse bitter und stapfte in Richtung der Tür. Er hatte keine Lust, sich mit seiner Mutter oder ihrem Freund anzulegen - und wenn er jetzt nicht gehorchte, würde es eh später Konsequenzen geben. Glücklicherweise ließ Duchesse ihn gehen und rief ihm nicht hinterher, dass er zurückkommen solle. 

In gewisser Weise fühlte er sich sogar schlecht, dass er ihre Zuneigung so regelrecht ablehnte. Immerhin war sie immer für ihn dagewesen, hatte nur das beste für ihn gewollt. Und O’Malley ebenso - er hatte die Katzenfamilie nicht nur zurück nach Paris begleitet und ihnen auf dem Weg einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht geboten, sondern ihnen auch später noch geholfen, Edgar loszuwerden. Doch es war schwer für Toulouse, das zu akzeptieren, wenn er sich jetzt so missverstanden fühlte. 

Der junge Kater machte sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter. Auch hier fiel ihm wieder auf wie sehr er gewachsen war. Noch vor einigen Wochen hatte er jede Stufe einzeln nehmen müssen, war mehr gerollt oder gefallen als tatsächlich gelaufen. Jetzt waren seine Beine lang genug, sodass er ordentliche Schritte nehmen konnte. Die Treppen wirkten nicht mehr so riesig im Vergleich zu seinem Körper, wie er sich erinnerte. In gewisser Weise war es sehr merkwürdig, diese Entwicklung mitbekommen zu haben. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben in diesem riesigen Haus verbracht und die Stufen war er tagtäglich auf und ab geklettert, während er die vielen Räume erkundete und jede Ecke nach einem neuen Spielzeug durchsuchte. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als habe er es nun zu Genüge erkundet, es war langweilig geworden. 

Er schritt zur Katzenklappe und schlüpfte elegant hindurch. Für seinen schlanken Körper war die Breite kein Problem. Ein wenig hämisch erinnerte er sich daran, wie O’Malley einmal fast stecken geblieben war und sich, in absolut nicht eleganter Manier, durch die Lücke quetschen musste. Gelacht hatte Toulouse da. Und natürlich hatte es dann von Mama eine Ermahnung gegeben. Weil das ja nicht höflich war, nicht wie sich ein Gentleman verhalten sollte. Was für ein doofes Wort das überhaupt war. Und Duchesse interessierte es doch auch nur, weil sie ihren neuen Freund jetzt so viel toller fand als ihre Kinder. Toulouse wollte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wie das Frauchen von weiteren Kindern geredet hatte, die seine Mutter und O’Malley haben würden. 

Der rote Kater entschloss sich, die Gedanken für’s erste aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Der leichte Wind, der durch die Pariser Luft wehte, brachte eine angenehme Erfrischung und als er tief einatmete, fühlte er sich gleich viel gelassener. Es würde schon alles wieder gut werden. Irgendwann.

Seine Pfoten waren angetan von dem kühlen Stein der Gassen, als er seinen gewöhnlichen Spazierweg einschlug. Die Außenwelt bot eine angenehme Abwechslung von dem pompösen Inneren des Hauses, so gut wie jeder Raum ausgelegt mit weichem Teppich. So schön es sich zum Schlafen anbot, so langweilig wurde es nach und nach, die gleichen Sensationen an den Pfotenballen zu empfinden. 

Toulouse war nie wirklich wasserscheu gewesen. Er konnte aber auch nicht behaupten, dass er ein guter oder sogar nur passabler Schwimmer war. Doch die kleinen Pfützen die sich zwischen den losen Backsteinen bildeten, waren wie Balsam für seine Pfoten. Die einzelnen Regentropfen, die auf sein Fell trafen und nasse Fellsträhnen hinterließen, waren willkommen und angenehm. 

Kurz stockte er. Wann hatte es angefangen zu regnen? Der Kater blickte nach oben und fand den Himmel um einiges dunkler, als er sich erinnerte. Erschrocken blickte er umher, konnte die Gasse nicht eindeutig erkennen und es sah doch eh alles irgendwie so ähnlich aus. Er drehte sich in alle Richtungen, versuchte sein bestes ruhig zu bleiben. Irgendwo in der Ferne rief eine Eule in die Nacht und Toulouse erwischte sich dabei, wie er vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und sich ängstlich gegen die nächste Mauer presste. 

“Mama?” flüsterte er leise, obgleich er wusste, dass Duchesse sich nicht bei ihm befand. Wie lange war er fort gewesen? Bestimmt hatte er schon lange das Abendessen verpasst. Ob sich seine Mutter wohl Sorgen machte? 

Toulouse schaffte es, sich wieder zu fassen, und entschloss sich, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiterzugehen. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wo er in welche Richtung abgebogen war, aber sein einziger Anhaltspunkt war es, einfach wieder in die grobe Himmelsrichtung zu marschieren, aus der er gekommen war. Vielleicht würde ihm ja irgendetwas bekannt vorkommen.

Ein Geräusch hallte durch die Gasse.

Toulouse stockte, hielt inne, wurde wie zu einer Statue in der MItte des Weges. “Mama?” flüsterte er schließlich erneut, wusste gar nicht woher das überhaupt kam, war sofort sauer auf sich selbst dass es sein erster Instinkt war nach seiner verdammten Mutter zu winseln, obwohl er wusste, dass er auf sich alleine gestellt war. 

Langsam trat er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne doch auf einen Schlag umhüllte ihn Dunkelheit, er fühlte Stoff gegen sein Fell, seine Bewegung wurde eingeschränkt. Er fauchte erschrocken auf, versuchte sich zu wehren und um sich zu schlagen, aber es war vergebens. Erst als er bemerkte, dass es wirklich keinen Ausweg zu geben schien, realisierte der Kater, dass er diese Empfindungen bereits einmal gehabt hatte - als Edgar die Katzen in einem Sack gefangen hatte.

Sein Herz pochte schnell, schneller als je zuvor. Selbst als die Katzen in der Wildnis verloren gewesen waren, hatte er wenigstens seine Familie gehabt. Marie, Berlioz, Mama… Wie sollte er es ohne sie schaffen, hier wieder rauszukommen? 

“Mama! Mama!”, rief er wieder und wieder, hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl dass seine Stimme bald nachgeben würde. Die Geräusche um ihn herum, verbunden mit einer stark eingeschränkten Mobilität und seiner generellen Verwirrung, gaben ihm keinerlei Anhaltspunkte bezüglich seiner Situation oder seines Aufenthaltsortes. Ihm wurde klar, dass er ausharren musste, bis sich eine Gelegenheit bot. Und dann spürte er einen kurzen Stich in seinem Nacken, fauchte laut auf, doch merkte bereits nach einem weiteren Moment, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, seine Krallen auszufahren und sich aggressiv zu wehren. Seine Beine wurden schwer, er fühlte sich müde. 

Und dann war er weg.

Als Toulouse wieder zu sich kam und blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, hatte er nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wo er sich befand. Sein Körper lag auf kühlem Metall, künstliches Licht schien in Linien zu ihm. Noch fühlte er sich zu schlapp, um sich wirklich zu bewegen, schaffte es geradeso, seinen Kopf zu heben, um ein wenig mehr zu sehen.

“Oh, scheint als sei das Katerchen gerade erwacht”, meinte die männliche Stimme eines Zweibeiners. Verwirrt gab Toulouse ein Geräusch von sich, dass einem Miauen geähnelt hätte, wenn er nicht noch so schlapp war, dass sein Körper nicht ganz zu funktionieren schien. Das, was tatsächlich seinem Maul entfuhr, war so kläglich, dass er es lieber direkt vergessen wollte. 

“Können wir ihn dann gleich mitnehmen?” fragte eine weitere, dieses Mal weibliche Stimme. Endlich fand Toulouse die Kraft, sich halbwegs aufzurappeln. Seine Beine fühlten sich taub an, konnten aber schwankend sein Körpergewicht halten. Er blickte auf und fand vor sich Stangen und auf der anderen Seite des Käfigs blickte ihn das Gesicht einer Frau an. 

“Hallo Kleiner”, meinte sie und ihre Stimme klang tatsächlich nett, obwohl Toulouse sie sich nicht als die Gute in der Situation vorstellen konnte. So langsam kamen ihm mehr Erinnerungen zurück und er zog sich ein wenig weiter zurück, bis sein Rücken die metallene Wand des Käfigs traf. 

“Hab keine Angst”, meinte die Frau weiter. “Ich werd gut auf dich aufpassen. Ich weiß sogar schon wie ich dich nennen werde - Sammy.”


End file.
